Pain, Fury, Angst
by Sailor Senshi fan
Summary: Just read it- what if the Quarter Quell was reaping from the most important families in each district-including the victors's family-but not the victors themselves? Madness, Angst, Fury, Pain. That's what. Look at it through the mentor's point of view. And feel the angst that they feel as they watch their own tributes, the ones they were forced to mentor, being slaughtered-or not.
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

Katniss

Sigh…I wonder who I'm going to have to mentor. After all my efforts, I cannot protect Prim at the reaping. Being doesn't guarantee your families safety. And worse, it's going to be a Quarter Quell. Which means something's going to be horrible. I just hope that it's nothing so horrid as making the victors fight again. Or forcing their families to fight. And now it's the third Quarter Quell.

"Katniss? It's the reading of the card. You have to watch."

"I was just about to get up." I replied. I wasn't. But I forgot that today is the 'reading of the card' ceremony. It's going to be bad. I know it.

"Hi Katniss. Do you want breakfast?"

"No thanks, Mom. I'm fine." To be truthful, I am absolutely not fine. I'm to upset to eat, knowing that I will soon have to mentor some poor kid. Maybe 2, like Haymitch had to. Haymitch, a fellow victor of district 12. Like Peeta and me. He won the last Quarter Quell. Poor Haymitch. He's going to have to deal with all of the unrelenting cameramen broadcasting the details of his life. All because it's a Quarter Quell. And he was he victor of the last one.

"As you all know, this year is Quarter Quell. And with a Quarter Quell comes a very special Hunger Games. We will relay what the past Quells have been. The first Quarter Quell was that the tributes were chosen by the people in the districts. For the second Quell, we reaped twice as many tributes. And now, for the third Quarter Quell, our message is: no matter who you are, you cannot escape the wrath of the capitol. To broadcast this message, we will have the tributes reaped from the most important families in each district, victors exempt." That means Madge. Peeta's brother who's still at reaping age. Prim. Other families from town. That means…

I might be mentoring Prim.

* * *

This can't be happening. It's like-no, it IS watching those close to you die. Being slaughtered. By others that other victors care about. It's like they did this on purpose to cause the victors the most pain. Their friends, or family. There was these 2 victors, that won in consecutive years, named Gloss and Cashmere, that were brother and sister. Being a victor doesn't guarantee your sibling's safety, only your own. Not even your parents.

* * *

**How do you like it? It's my first fanfic based purely off of the Hunger Games and not mixed into another story. Please R&R.**


	2. The Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Do not sue me. Used without permission of Suzanne Collins or the publisher of The Hunger Games** **trilogy.**

* * *

_The reaping…_

When we got to the Reaping, as usual, the square was packed. I wasn't sure how I was going to survive the weeks to come. It must be torture to mentor a kid or 2, and then watch the being killed in the games. Even if it ISN'T a kid that I know, it will still be torture to watch them die. The upper-class kids aren't very strong, or resistant to hunger. But, Peeta survived, but only because he could camouflage, and even then, if I hadn't found him, the only thing that would be left of him would be a body in a wooden box, 6 feet underground. Dead. Some of the other town kids aren't so lucky to be a baker's kid. They didn't have that chance. And Prim…she cries whenever I shot something so that we could eat when we were still living in the Seam. She knows about herbs, so if she survived the bloodbath, she would be able to eat, maybe. But if she can't fight…Madge knows a little bit about hunting, she can operate a bow and arrow. But she'd never survive if she went for the Cornucopia, into the bloodbath, right into the thick of things. I guess that's what mentors are for-to tell them not to do that. As Mayor Undersee reads the necessary speech, I pray that Prim doesn't get Reaped. I see her in the crowd of town kids, wearing the Reaping dress from last year, finally fitting properly, although the back is still untucked. She looks like a duck like that.

"Ladies first!" Effie says, a little too enthusiastically. I can tell that she just wants this to be over with. And it's not Prim that got drawn. It's Madge Undersee.

* * *

"Madge Undersee." As her name bounces around inside of my skull, I'm not thinking about anything else. She had only 6 slips-the odds weren't in her favor, but the odds weren't that great of her, one kid in the hundreds of high status kids in district 12. As Effie asks for any volunteers, the sound of her voice brings me back to my senses, making me realize that the square is absolutely silent. The silence remains after a boy who must be another town kid gets Reaped. Of coarse it's a town kid. Only town kids could be Reaped, making those from the Seam relieved that their kids were spared for another year. The downside, however, was that the Seam kids were not allowed to get tesserae this year, due to ineligibility to the Games. Lucky for us, we had Parcel day, so the people of 12 weren't affected to badly.

* * *

_After the Reaping, just before the trains-Madge's point of view_

That wasn't fun. I got Reaped, and you could see the pure astonishment and shock on Katniss's face. I was just glad that this is over with. My father read the Treaty of Treason-like we haven't heard it enough-I'm sure that he wouldn't if he wasn't required to do it-I was rushed inside by the Peacekeepers to say my goodbyes to everyone. To my surprise, my first visitor was not my father, but Katniss.

"Listen to me-You're going to need my every word if you are to survive this. You need to listen to every word that I say. I listened to my mentor, and even took the hints. You're going to need that. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Haymitch. Here's a tip-do what's necessary to live. And also, this worked for me. It'll work for you too." When she said that, she handed me my Mockingjay pin. The one that I gave her last year. "They allowed it last year, they will probably allow it this year." And with that, she left.

Next came my Dad.

"I'm sorry that you have to be reaped. And I hope that the odds are ever in your favor. Please try to win this." He gave me some strawberries, which are very special, since he loves those. I think back to the cake that we were supposed to have to celebrate after the Reaping.

"It will make me happy if you eat the cake that we got from the bakery. I'll try to win. If I don't, please tell Mom to try to get through this."

"And Madge?"

"Yes Dad?"

"Don't forget us."

"I won't! If I die, you please, promise the same!" And with that, he was rushed out. I knew his hope was false. I can't possibly win. I don't have the skills or the finesse of a victor. I can hardly shoot. Oh, well. I could learn in the weeks to come.

* * *

_ The next day, Madge_

Is this what all tributes have to go through just to get to the capitol? I feel like one of Katniss's birds-plucked, and it feels like my prep team has ripped off my skin, as well. I got through hours of waxing and scrubbing. I look like something that someone has painted red. Katniss warned me

•Do not try to reject what they do to you-initially, you're not going to like it, but if the stylist is good, it'll keep you alive.

•Do not whine when your prep team leaves you like a plucked bird.

•After the prep team finishes, do not grab your robe. Your stylist needs to have a look at you, in order to determine what will look good.

She said that these are fool-proof ways to get sponsors. My prep team is the same one that Katniss had last year. I guess that everyone wants to style the winning district.

"Ow." I mutter, as quietly as I can. Venia still hears me.

"Sorry! We just need to de-hair you! It'll grow back!" She says, probably thinking that that will make it better. Why's she blue? And why is the Capitol accent so funny? No wonder Katniss and Gale like to mock it so much.

After they leave me alone like a plucked bird, I sit, remembering what Katniss said about this stage of the prep. _Do not grab your robe. Your stylist will want to take a look at you. S/he will need it in order to effectively fit you in whatever you'll be wearing. Grab your robe if s/he tells you to. Just go with whatever s/he says._ When my stylist walks in, I'm genuinely surprised. He looks very familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. He looks like he hasn't had any permanent alterations, just some golden eyeliner. He examines me for a moment, then he speaks.

"Put your robe on. I have something in mind that you may like. Let's go to the sitting room."

As I get up, I can't help but feel a strong sense of hate against the Capitol. Their games, all of it. I can remember this morning, when our train rolled in on the track. I knew why they were cheering, they can't wait to watch us die.

"You must think of us as most despicable." He says, as if reading my mind.

"What is the grain?" I ask, curious as to what that pearly white grain is.

"Oh, I forgot. I am Cinna. You must be Madge Undersee. To answer your question, we call it rice. It would be unfamiliar if you haven't had it. Now, as to my costume idea. How about…we don't focus on the mining, we focus on the coal itself. But, this year, we won't be focusing on what we do with coal, we'll be focusing on what it does for us. Can you think of something?"

"It…gives us light?" I answered his question with another question.

"Yes, but it can also generate electricity. Which is what I had in mind. How about this: why don't we have an electricity based outfit? It will be just a minor voltage, just enough to show? Don't worry, to be safe, we will line it with an electricity-resistant fabric, most don't transfer electricity that well." Oh, no. What is going to happen? Am I going to get electrocuted? What's going to happen? Katniss played with fire…wait…I know why this guy's so familiar! It's because he was Katniss's stylist last year!

"Oh, and one more thing?" I ask.

"Yes, Madge?"

"Do you have any idea how awesome that sounds?" I ask, trying to act enthusiastic.

"Yes, I believe I do." It worked.

* * *

My costume is black. My face is covered on a black, barely visible mesh that will have the electricity on top of it, not permitting it to touch my face and electrocute me. I'm wearing a hat with a headlamp on it, that supports the mesh and is the source of the electricity. On the body part of my costume, the sleeves are very long, but there is a hole for each of my hands partway down, where my hands are, but they won't be seen, because they are covered by black gloves. It is skintight around my waist, but my pants are like slacks, crease included, which tuck into some shiny, black, knee high boots. My top is a plain black shirt that appears to have some sparkles woven into it. My hair was left alone, left to flow around my shoulders. And the whole thing is topped with the mesh, sewn to fit around the outfit, seamlessly sewn to the fabric so that it is invisible to the crowd. When we are next to come out, Cinna comes to turn on the hats.

"Now, remember, smile and do not touch the mesh with your face of any other exposed part! You will feel a buzzy feeling in a little bit…" and we're off. I feel a buzz all around my body, probably the electricity. We wave to the crowd, who are cheering and actually bothered to find our names on the program. They're screaming our names, and I actually learn the boys name now. Frederick. As we go down and around to the square, someone throws me a flower. I recognize it as a carnation. I blow a kiss at the general direction that is came from, and a wave of hands come up to try to catch it. As if it were solid. When we come into the building, the other tributes are wide-eyed, as if we shocked them (literally), but some of them are glaring at us, giving us a clue that we have stolen the show.

"You were AWESOME!" My prep team comes rushing over to us immediately.

"You did great! How did you not get electrocuted?!" Katniss rushed over, completely amazed.

"Fabric's not a very good conductor of electricity, I guess." I reply, relieved that I wasn't electrocuted.

* * *

_The interview-Madge_

In the days between the interview and the Parade, I have to do things to get ready for the interview, which will be broadcasted all over Panem. Like learning to walk in high heels (ouch) learning to smile at appropriate times (not too hard) and getting my act together (aced it- Katniss says be myself) this won't be too bad.

"Ok, Madge. We now need to just fit you for your outfit and go. I hope you like this." He put on a dress that looked electrical-when I make even the slightest movement, it looks like electricity moves all around my body. It goes down to my knees and is sleeveless. It is black and shiny and it has some silvery elements to it. My shoes are ballet flats that shine.

"Now let's get on deck and go. We need to hurry. "

* * *

_The training center-Madge_

As I walk into the training center, I noticed that not one of us are dressed alike


End file.
